dc_and_marvel_twinversefandomcom-20200213-history
Avengers
The Avengers (アベンジャーズ, Abenjāzu), is an heroic organization in the Marvel series. It is a team of superheroes, Earth's Mightiest Heroes, based in New York City. Led by Captain America and including such members as Iron Man and Hulk, they are the Earth's foremost defense against superpowered threats. The team is headquartered in either the Avengers Mansion, or the replica version of Stark Tower, now called Avengers Tower. "One on one, we can each take down a villain or two, but 74... none of us can do it alone. Together we have a chance. What we did here, it can change things. The world needs us, but not as S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. As a team of our own. Together, we can avenge the wrongs caused by all these villains." "We can be Avengers." :—Captain America and Wasp. Known members of the Avengers * Steve Rogers/Captain America (Leader) * Tony Stark/Iron Man * Thor Odinson/Thor * Dr. Robert Banner/Hulk (Part-Time) * Janet van Dyne/Wasp * Greer Nelson/Tigra * Clint Barton/Hawkeye * Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel/Captain Marvel * T'Challa/Black Panther * Vision * Henry Pym/Ant-Man/Giant-Man/Yellowjacket * Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow * Crystalia Amaquelin/Crystal * Samuel Wilson/Falcon * Scott Lang/Ant-Man Reserve Members * New Secret Avengers ** Adam Brashear/Blue Marvel ** Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange ** Kate Bishop/Hawkeye II ** Barbara Morse/Mockingbird ** Marc Spector/Moon Knight ** Kamala Khan/Ms. Marvel ** Daisy Johnson/Quake ** Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Part-Time) ** Brunnhilde/Valkyrie ** James Rhodes/War Machine Vendors/Taskmasters Former Members Impersonators Mobs Wannabes Affiliated Allies * Alliance * X-Men ** Henry McCoy/Beast ** Sam Guthrie/Cannonball ** Wade Wilson/Deadpool ** Alex Summers/Havok ** Anna Marie/Rogue ** Ororo Munroe/Storm ** Shiro Yoshida/Sunfire ** James Howlett/Wolverine ** Laura Kinney/X-23 * Fantastic Four ** Ben Grimm/Thing * Web-Warriors ** Petra Parker/Spider-Girl ** Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen ** Jessica Drew/Ultimate Black Widow ** Flash Thompson/Agent Venom ** Amadeus Cho/Iron Spider ** Miles Morales/Spider-Man II/Kid Arachnid ** Scarlet Spider ** MJ Watson/Spider-Woman ** Miguel O'Hara/Spider-Man 2099 ** Peter Parker/Spider-Man Noir ** Spyder-Knight ** Peter Porker/Spider-Ham ** Mini-Marvels Spider-Man ** '67 Spider-Man ** Cowboy Spider-Man ** Future Foundation Spider-Man ** Mego Spider-Man ** Sentient Spider-Mobile ** Spider-Horse * S.M.A.S.H. ** Rick Jones/A-Bomb ** Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk ** Thunderbolt Ross/Red Hulk * New Warriors ** Ava Ayala/White Tiger ** Sam Alexander/Nova ** Danny Rand/Iron Fist ** Luke Cage/Power Man ** Tyrone Johnson/Cloak ** Tandy Bowen/Dagger ** Kevin Plunder/Ka-Zar ** Zabu ** Doreen Green/Squirrel Girl ** Triton * Excalibur ** Brian Braddock/Captain Britain * Guardians of the Galaxy * Winter Guard * Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier * Frank Castle/Punisher * JARVIS * Pepper Potts * S.H.I.E.L.D. * Geheneris Hala´son Mar-Vell/Captain Marvel * Faradei * Warriors Three * Sif and her Valkyries ???? * Ares * Dane Whitman/Black Knight * Hercules * Mark Milton/Hyperion * Jessica Jones * Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver * Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch * Tony Masters/Taskmaster * Simon Williams/Wonder Man Gallery File:Captain_America_Ultimate_Portrait.png|Steve Rogers/Captain America Recruitment Enemies * Syndicate * Hydra * A.I.M. * Phoenix Five * Black Order * Brotherhood of Mutants Equipment * All Members ** Quinjets (destroyed) ** Aven-Jet Prime (destroyed) ** Avengers ID Card ** Sky-Cycle * Iron Man ** Iron Man's armor * Captain America ** Captain America's Shield * Thor ** Mjolnir * Hawkeye ** Hawkeye's Bow and Trick Arrows * Black Widow ** Black Widow's Gauntlets * Falcon ** Red-Wing Armor ** Redwing * Spider-Man ** Web Shooters * Ant-Man ** Ant Helmet ** Pym-Particle Blaster ** Size Alteration Suit History In the early days since their formation, the Avengers encountered and fought Molecule Man, a short but difficult battle they won. At some point in time, the Avengers split up and went their separate ways; the reason being unknown. It's unknown who else was in the Avengers prior to the series; because when Steve Rogers took over as leader he tells the others that the Avengers were coming back, handpicked by him. Meaning that there were more members then the seven current members. Synopsis See also External links * Avengers Wikipedia * The Avengers Marvel Database * The Avengers Hulk: and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. wWiki * The Avengers Ultimate Spider-man Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Avengers